Trapped In Wonderland
by blueraven93
Summary: For days now, Maka has been dreaming and hearing a girl's voice. Maka is determined to help her because she knows that the girl is in danger and needs help. But what happens when the girl tricks her and traps Maka in a horrifying place, with no way out, so that Maka can suffer for the girl's sins. Meanwhile the girl takes Maka's place, life and friends.


Maka ran as fast as her feet allowed, following after the voice that had been calling her for what seemed like hours. " Makaaa" the voice called once again in a singsong voice sounding like a sweet melody. The voice brought her an odd feeling of comfort and made her feel secure.

"Makaa!" the voice giggled. Maka turned left running towards the voice was coming from. Maka was desperate to get to the voice which sounded like a beautiful song. " Where are you?" Maka asked the voice. She stopped running for a minute to catch her breath, seeing how she had been running the longest time.

Suddenly the voice stopped. Maka looked around confused trying to find it. She began walking around in every single direction. Finding nothing, Maka decided to turn around and come back in the same direction she had come from. She began walking away, when she heard the same voice. This time it was screaming her name, sounding desperate and scared.

"Makaaaa!" The voice screamed.

Maka started running in in the direction the voice had come from.

"Makaaaaa!" The voice screamed once again.

Maka could hear the fear and desperation in the voice so she picked up the pace, turning her head to look around , trying to find any signs of found herself in a giant dark labyrinth. The only source of light, coming from the full moon up in the ceiling.

Maka looked up confused at seeing the extremely high ceiling with a moon on it, but she did not ponder much on it. She had to find the voice. She had to help it before it was too late.

"Maka!" The voice screamed once more.  
"Where are you?!" Maka yelled.

She turned left and found herself in a dark hallway. "Maka!" The voice called. Maka could tell that it was coming from the end of the hallway. Maka began to run towards the voice but just as she tried to advance towards the end of the hallway, the hallway began to stretch out before her, not allowing her to get to the voice.

Maka continued running, but the hallway would only get longer. Out of the corner of her eye, Maka saw a mirror. A small mouse ran beside her. The mouse was reflected in the mirror and suddenly she saw the mouse appear on the other end of the hallway. Finally she realized what was going on.

Whatever the mirror reflected, would appear on the other end. That's why she couldn't reach the girl, because the hallway would reflect on the mirror, making it longer. She would have to break the mirror in order to get to the girl. She walked towards the mirror, preparing to break it

"Don't do it" She heard a voice whisper in her ear, a different voice. This one seemed to belong to a small child. Maka hesitated. Which voice should she listen to? She knew she had to help the girl who kept calling her, because she was clearly in danger, but the other voice also sounded serious despite the fact that it probably belonged to a seven year old, still that voice sounded like a warning and it did not fail to send shivers down Maka's spine. She did not know what to do.

"Maka!" The same voice called sounding more scared and frustrated if that was possible.

Maka immediately knew what she had to do. Without hesitating any further, she raised her fist and with all her strength, punched the mirror as hard as she could. The mirror broke, Maka cried out in pain, Her fist began bleeding, and she woke up panting, and covered in sweat."It's just a dream" Maka told herself "It always is" Maka turned her head to her bedside table to look at her clock. It read seven a.m "I gotta get ready for school" She told herself. She got out of bed and made her way towards her bathroom, but stopped when she saw her bleeding fist. Maka could only stare at it. Her heart beating faster, not having an explanation of how it was possible that her knuckle was bleeding. "I must have moved in my dream, and punched my bedside table or something" She said, trying to reassure herself.

She quickly showered, brushed her teeth, got dressed and ate some cereal, when she heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. She turned to look at it, but saw nothing. "It's just the wind, Maka, you are paranoid." She told herself. She heard an engine outside her house and made her way towards the door, knowing that Soul was here to pick her up.

She exited her house, and locked the door.

"Makaaa" She heard a voice whisper. Maka stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. "Must be imagining things" She told herself. She glanced down, and saw something in her hand, right in her knuckle to be exact. Whatever it was, it glistened slightly in the sunlight. She picked it up to get a better look at it, and gasped when she saw a piece of glass.

She gulped and just stood there, speechless and not understanding what was going on, when she heard an annoyed Soul speak.

"Are you gonna get on or just stand there like an idiot" He said.

Maka rolled her eyes, and got on the back of Soul's motorcycle, and holding on to his waist. Sould began driving away, while Maka looked back and wondered what was going on.


End file.
